¿¡pero que paso ahí?
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: los chicos están castigados por la mama de corey y ahora tienen que limpiar toda la casa,al terminar de limpiar,las chicas tienen que esperar a los chicos,pero luego oyen ruidos extraños en el cuarto secreto de la mama de corey,ellas van a ver que eran esos ruidos,pero...lo que oyen no solo eran ruidos extraños... P.D: (NO ES,REPITO,NO ES COREYXLENNY) SOLO PARA QUE ESTÉN AVISADOS


**para aclarar,este capitulo no lo invente yo,lo saque e de otro fanfic pero de combo niños,no se,me pareció divertido y sentí la necesidad de ponérselo a ustedes,pero en ves de esos personajes,les pondré a Carrie,Corey,Laney y Lenny,así que todo el crédito es para el o ella,ojala disfruten leerlo.**

* * *

><p>¿Pero que paso ahí?<p>

Dentro de la casa de la mamá de Corey

Carrie,Lenny,Laney y Corey estaban haciendo algo

-…997- dijo Laney.  
>-998…- dijo Carrie.<p>

-…999…- dijo Lenny.

-¡1000!- gritó Corey aliviado y tirándose al piso. Los otros tres también hicieron lo mismo, liberando un molesto gruñido de cansancio.

-Nunca más haré lagartijas en mi vida- se quejó Carrie, mirando a la mamá de Corey.

-Jajaja… ese es el castigo por romper los platos de porcelana mis niños, pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo la señora sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron los cuatro musicales llenos de esperanza.

-Sí claro, ahora ayúdenme a ordenar para que les pueda hacer el postre mas temprano- agregó la señora castaña mientras les mostraba el ENORME desorden que tenían que arreglar.

-OHHHH!- dijeron los chicos de manera pesimista.

Ya estaban casi listos, al final de todo, no era tan terrible (bueno, después de hacer 1000 lagartijas, ya nada es igual). Laney estaba barriendo las últimas baldosas de la sala, Carrie le sacaba brillo a las cosas con un paño y Lenny y Corey cargaban cosas para guardarlas en el escóndite secreto de la mamá de Corey (una habitación que esta en el fondo).

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó la señora quien se encontraba poniendo leche en un tazón

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Laney, poniendo la escoba en su lugar.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Carrie caminando hacia la señora.

-¡Nosotros también mamá!- dijo Corey mientras el y Larry caminando agotados, pero su mamá meneó la cabeza.

-Corey,Larry, aún les falta cargar eso- dijo, mientras apuntaba un enorme tótem que se veía bien pesado, al Peliazul y al pelirrojo se les cayó la boca al verlo.

-¡Pero ma! ¿Por qué no nos diijiste antes? ¡Pudimos haber cargado este primero!- reclamó Corey enfadado.

-¡¿y que clase de ama de casa tiene un tótem en su cocina!?-grito Lenny apuntando al tótem

-Tomenlo como parte del castigo- dijo su mamá las chicas se rieron en burla. -Y Carrie y Laney no podrán irse hasta que ustedes dos terminen- y las chicas pararon de reírse.

-recuérdame jamas hacerte un favor Riffin!-

-Yaaaa… mejor pongámonos en marcha Corey- dijo Lenny desmotivado, mientras levantaba un extremo del pesado objeto a duras penas. -¡Apurate idiota! ¡Pesa mucho!-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el agredido sujetando el otro extremo.

-¡Suerte chicos!- dijo Carrie viendo como los dos muchachos se iban cargando ese enorme tótem.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No… se demoraran un siglo- respondió la peliazul sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-Estoy de acuerdo- mencionó Laney sentándose.

…

Pasaron varios minutos y los chicos no regresaban del  
>Cuarto del fondo. La mamá de Corey estaba moldeando la masa. Las chicas en cambio estaban muy impacientes y enojadas, estaban desperdiciando una tarde de diversión porque dos flojos como Lenny y Corey no podían cargar un mísero tótem entre los dos.<p>

-¡Máldita sea! ¡Cuando lleguen esos dos les golpearé tan fuerte que hasta sus bisnietos lo sentirán!- exclamó Laney, poniéndose de pie.

-Calma Laney, ya deben estar por llegar- susurró La Azul, a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sabes que esta es la décima vez que te escucho decir eso?- dijo la bajista.

-Yaya… ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?- preguntó la ojiazul levántandose.

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Laney haciendo señas para que caminaran.

-Agh… ya bueno bueno- refunfuñó de manera latosa.

Las chicas llegaron al frente de la puerta del escóndite, quedaron confundidas al no encontrar rastro de sus dos amigos.

-Tal vez están adentro- dijo Carrie, acercando su oído a la puerta.

La peliazul de a poco comenzó a ponerse colorada, y sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, Laney la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-V-Ven… escucha- dijo la chica tartamudeando, la pelirroja obedeció.

-Ahhh…-

-¿Qué fue es…?-

-C-Corey…-

-¡Me duele idiot… AH!-

-…o- dijo Laney con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas apoyaron más fuerte su oído contra la puerta.

-¡Corey! ¡Q-Quedate quieto!-

-No… no puedoooo… ahhhh… me duele-

-A ver… déjame intentar de otra forma-

-¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!-

…

Las chicas se miraron atónitas, ¿Qué MIERDA estaba pasando allá adentro? Acaso Corey y Lenny estaban…

-Ah… Ah… L-Lenny, ya no lo soporto… ¡sácalo!-

-¡Sólo un poco más! AHHH!-

-Dios… mío- soltó Laney, sintiendo una presión en su nariz.

-Laney… ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?-

-¡SHH!- silenció la pelirroja poniendo su mano en la boca de Carrie.

-¡LENNY!-

-¡Ya casi… ya casi!-

-¡Lenny por fav… ahhhhhhhh!-

-¡AH COREY!-

Carrie unió todas sus fuerzas y de una patada abrio la puerta, ya no aguantando la presión de su nariz. Lo que vieron a continuación si que las dejó sorprendidas, puesto que lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando era que…

-¡Chicas! Q-Que bueno que llegaron… ¡A Corey se le cayó el tótem encima!- dijo Lenny, quien tenía sus dos manos aferradas al objeto, intentando sacarlo de encima del Peliazul. La guitarrista y la bajista estaban con los ojos fijos en la escena, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Fue tú culpa Lenny!- reclamaba Corey, intentando levantar el tótem inútilmente. -¿Me ayudan chicas?… ¿chicas?-

-¡AAHHHH!- chillaron las chicas liberando un enorme chorro de sangre de sus narices, quedando las dos "muertas" en el suelo.

-… ¿Y a estas que mosca les picó?- preguntó lenny mirando a Corey.

-Ni idea, ni que hubieran visto o escuchado algo bizarro-

FIN


End file.
